1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to brake assemblies, especially vehicular brakes including brake rotors attached to wheel hubs.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of common prior art brake design for vehicles is a two piece rotor and hub in which a rotor that carries the braking surface is detachably connected to a wheel hub. Another common type of brake design is an integrated one-piece rotor and hub assembly.
Integrated one-piece rotor and hub assemblies have the advantage that no fasteners are required between the rotor and the hub. As a result, the integrated assemblies do not face problems associated with fasteners such as wear and fatigue near fastener openings and potential misalignment due to imperfect machining. A significant drawback, however, is that the assembly is constrained at the hub, which causes thermal distortion of the rotor. Such thermal distortion can damage the rotor and when the rotor is damaged or worn, the entire integrated assembly must be replaced. This is expensive and time consuming.
Complete replacement is avoided by using a two piece rotor and hub assembly, which facilitates rotor replacement. When a rotor becomes worn or cracked, the rotor disc can be detached from the hub for less expensive and easier replacement than with the integrated design. Hat rotors are typically one piece metal castings having a rotor portion integrally cast with a hat portion. The hat portion of the hat rotor is a large flange that fits over a mounting surface of the hub. The hat portion includes wheel stud apertures through which wheel studs can pass. Hat rotors can also be made as two pieces with a flat rotor disc fastened to the hat portion.
Hat rotors, however, also have some drawbacks. In particular, hat rotors and hubs are typically individual metal castings. Subsequent to casting, the hat rotor and the hub must both be individually machined. The machined surfaces of the rotor hat portion, the rotor braking surfaces, and the mounting surface of the hub must all be in the proper plane to minimize rotor run-out, which is the rotational misalignment of the rotor. Specifically, rotor run-out is the measurement of the extent to which the rotor wobbles, or deviates outside the intended plane of rotation, as the rotor rotates with the hub about the wheel shaft. Rotor run-out causes excessive and uneven wear in the rotor braking surfaces and in brake pads which contact the rotor braking surfaces. Rotor run-out also increases thermal distortion of the brake rotor. The thermal distortion results in thermal judder, noise, and vibrations during braking, as well as causing irregular braking pulsations. This can be a significant problem as it is very difficult to achieve perfect machining.
Another deficiency with hat rotor hub assemblies results from the manner in which a hat rotor and a wheel are mounted together on the hub. The hat rotor is installed over a mounting surface of the hub, and then the hat rotor is loosely mounted on the hub until a wheel is subsequently mounted on the hub. As wheel lug nuts are tightened to the wheel studs, the hat rotor is sandwiched between the wheel and the hub, thus securing the hat rotor to the hub. However, if the wheel lug nuts are not evenly tightened, the uneven forces acting on the hub may result in the distortion of the hub. Additionally, if the wheel rim has been improperly manufactured, the wheel rim might impose a distortion on the hub as the lug nuts are tightened. Any distortion on the hub will be directly transferred to the rotor, as the portion of the hub that is potentially distorted is also the mounting surface for the rotor in all hat rotor designs. This induces stresses in the rotor.
A further concern of both integrated rotor hubs and hat rotor hubs is that the rotor in both of these designs is fixed with respect to the hub. During braking, the rotor in such an assembly is subjected to high frictional forces that generate heat in the rotor causing thermal expansion/distortion, temperature variation across the face of the rotor, and heat transfer to the adjacent components including the hub and the bearings. Thermal expansion of the rotor is very limited because of the integral connection between the rotor and the hub. This creates thermal coning in the rotor surface and a large thermal gradient, which will induce high thermal stress leading to thermal cracking. The high thermal gradient generated during braking and the effects of the thermal expansion and distortion can cause vibration and thermal judder across the brake surfaces, resulting in rough or irregular braking pulsations. The high thermal stress and thermal distortion also reduce the life and performance of the rotor and increase maintenance costs.
One way the thermal stresses have been addressed is to provide a “floating” rotor in which the fastener connection between the rotor and the hat or hub is provided with a small clearance or float that allows thermal expansion. Two-piece rotors also allow greater flexibility with respect to use with different hubs as the same rotor disc can be used with different hat portions. This reduces the cost since generic rotor discs may be used and only the hat portion requires specialized casting, tooling and machining steps. However, stresses induced by fastener assemblies in this design are also a consideration in two-piece hat rotors.
Typical rotor discs in two-piece hat designs have an attachment flange that is perforated to accept a fastener. The hat portion is placed on one side of the attachment flange and a fastener connects the hat portion to the side of the attachment flange. During braking, a frictional force is applied to the rotor surface, which creates torque that is transferred to the attachment flange, to the fastener, through the hat portion and to the hub. Because the hat portion is attached to one side of the attachment flange, which is in a plane axially displaced from the friction braking surface, a moment arm is created at this connection joint. When the torque is transferred through a moment arm, bending stresses are formed in the connection. This creates twisting in the areas adjacent the fastener, which can create fatigue leading to cracking and breaking. The perforated flange tends to become fatigued because the material of the rotor, cast iron for example, weakens at high temperatures leading to fatigue fractures. This also creates problems with run-out, as discussed above, along with premature fracture of components in the connection.
Torque transfer also tends to be non-uniform through the perforated flange, especially in a floating design, as the machining tolerance at each aperture causes certain connections to receive more torque than other connections. This creates high stresses at individual apertures and can cause the attachment flange to crack or to have portions break off.
The two-piece hat rotor assemblies discussed above also have drawbacks associated with the hat portion, which typically has slots that match with the perforations in the rotor attachment flange. Some floating type two piece hat rotor assemblies use a spacer, sometimes called a bobbin, to provide the clearance that accommodates thermal expansion. The bobbin fits in the slots of the hat piece or in slots of the rotor flange, and when torque is applied to the hat through the rotor, the bobbin twists in the slot. This twisting causes the edges of the bobbin, which are typically square to match the slot, to gouge the sides of the slots, thus damaging the slotted piece. This is especially true when the hat piece is manufactured from a material having a lower hardness, such as aluminum, which is popular in high performance and racing applications, or when the rotor is formed of cast iron.
Another issue related to vehicular wheel assemblies is proper wheel end bearing settings to maximize bearing seal and tire life. If the wheel end bearing is out of adjustment, the bearing can become damaged, which increases cost for repairs and replacement parts and adversely affects reliability. Improper wheel end bearing adjustments also harm tire life and the entire braking assembly. This problem is significant for the trucking industry as it is costly and increases downtime.
As a result, the manufacturers have addressed this problem with preassembled package bearings that can be presealed, prelubricated and preset. They can be provided with or without the spindle in place. The integrated unit is bolted directly to the wheel and is suitable for driven and non-driven wheels. These assemblies can increase load capacity and reduce the problems discussed above, especially in medium and heavy duty truck applications.
However, package bearings must be connected to the braking system, which in turn can have stress induced issues relating to the brake rotors. As discussed above, prior art brake rotors have suffered from problems associated with wear and material fatigue due to stresses induced during the braking process, particularly bending stresses caused during torque transfer and non-uniform transfer of torque caused by machining tolerances.
It would be desirable to reduce the stresses experienced by the rotor and, in the case of a two piece rotor, the hat piece to increase performance and durability. It would be very cost effective to address these problems in combination with package bearings as they are used in concert during vehicular application.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a brake rotor and wheel hub assembly that eliminates bending stresses and promotes uniform torque transfer. It would be desirable to provide a brake rotor assembly that minimizes bending stresses, fatigue stress and accommodates machining inconsistencies to increase the life and reliability of the brake device. Moreover, it would be highly desirable to provide a package bearing that could be installed in combination with a brake rotor in an assembly that promoted uniform torque transfer.